old self
by RiddickLovesME
Summary: Its been 5 years since Ridddick left, now he's back... what's going to happen now?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Old Self

Author: RiddickLovesMe

Rating: NC-17 for Strong Sexual Content, Language, Violence and Possibly Gore. Viewer Discretion Is Strongly Advised.

Characters: Main Characters:: Riddick and Jack and Jason OFC(MINE).

Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick or anything else pertaining to the Riddick Universe.

Summary: Its been 5 years since Ridddick left, now he's back... what's going to happen now?

Feedback: Oh yes I would love it!!

Authors Note: My first story about Riddick and Jack. Ok during the sex, Jack is 16. After she has Riddick child she is 17 year old. Her son was born about 5 days after her 17 b-day.

All so im looking for a beta reader.

Chapter One: Beginning

'It's been a little over 5 years since Riddick left.' Sitting in class Kyra though to herself. 'This class is so fucking boring, cant wait till the end of the day. Graduation is tomorrow, cant wait for that ether.' She thought to herself as she, watched her cute teacher walk back and forth in front of the class.

Living on New Mecca wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, she became know really fast. Most of the kids stayed away from her and called her 'Bitch' and other things behind her back but never to her face, they where to afraid of her because of what happen to Chris. Chris was the only boy that ever had the balls to try and force her to do something she didn't want to do. She used a couple of the moves Riddick had taught her before they reached New Mecca. None of the boys at the school ever tried to do anything to her again after that, their afraid of her.

Looking towards the window, Kyra froze and took a real good look out the window. She could have sworn she saw Riddick standing out side. But she blinked and the person wasn't there no more. 'Just a wish, he wasn't really there.' She thought to herself as the bell rang and everyone got up to leave school.

Once out side, she tossed her bag over her back and walked the short distance home, if she really wanted to call it that. It was just a place where Riddick had left her with Imam. Life was pretty good, Imam never treated her like her step father did, he never hit her, raped her and Imam's wife was pretty cool too. Getting along with her was easier then trying to get along with Imam.

Stopping at a corner, she slowly turned around. She could have sworn someone was following but she didn't see anyone she didn't know of or knew personally. Shacking her head she turned around and continued walking.

Reaching into her pocket she took out her house keys and walked up to the door. Once the door opened and walked in an sat her keys down on the table. "Imam, Cristin I;m home." She said walking towards the living room. "Is anyone home?" She yelled as she looked in the living room but didn't see anyone. "Must of gone out." She said out loud, shacking her head she turned and ran right into a brick wall. Well thats what it seemed like at the time, a very hard brick wall. But this wall was breathing, out of instinct she raised her arms and brought her knee up to him the person in front of her, between the legs but didn't get that far, because she found herself on the floor on her ass, staring up at Riddick.

"Riddick?" She asked softly, it looked like him but this person had hair. "Hole shit it is you, you came back." She screamed as she scrambled up off the floor in a hurry and throw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Yea kid, its me." Was all he said as he hugged her to him. 


	2. Chapter 2

(Ok this chapter has sex in it, if its to much just tell me and ill remove it and redo it... im new at this so i dont know all the rules and I can be well out there. Tnanks Riddicklovesme)

Chapter Two: He's really here

HIS POINT OF VIEW

"How long has it been kid?" He asked as he straightened Jack away from from his body to get a good look at her.

'Damn she sure did grow up, WOW now what am I thinking this is Jack. she's like my kid sister. Keep it in my pants' He thought to himself as he took a step back and folded his arms over his chest.

"Looking good Jack, all grow up' He thought as he gave her the once over behind his glasses. 'Damn she sure did grow up. Nice size tits, say about 36b or at least 12c. Slender, yet I bet they have muscles on her legs and tall to boot, maybe about 5'7 5'8? Have to ask.' He thought as he smiled at her.

HER POINT OF VIEW

"Been to long big guy" She whispered as she took a step back to get a good look at him, like he was doing to her.

'Not changed much, I see.' She thought to herself as she looked him up and down, slowly. 'Still hot as hell." She thought, feeling her fave start to heat up at the memories.

Authors Note: I upped Jacks age to 16!!!!!

FLASH BACK

"I can't stay Jack you know that. I'll all was have merc's on my neck sweetie." Yea he said sweetie, kind of an accident.

"You don't have to go, you can blend in here. Please don't go." She said as she wrapped her arms his neck.

"Jackie," He said as he hugged her to him. Shacking his head, he buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent.

"Riddick," Before she could stop herself, she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled his face into a kiss.

Groaning as he felt her lips on his, he kissed her back. He pulled back just enough to breath and looked into her large eyes.

Shacking his head he layed her back on the bed and kissed her back. She gasped but held onto him as he hooked his fingers into her soft shorts and ripped them in half.

Moaning as she felt him pull her shirt away from her body and then his own. She was completely naked against him now.

She felt slightly fearful when he used one hand to unbutton his pants and pushed them down his hips and kicking them off.

Was she doing the right thing, she sure as hell didn't know but she wasn't about to stop.

Taking a deep breath, he slipped the head of his cock at her moist opening and took her hips in his hands, slowly he pushed every inch of his cock deep into her, causing her to scream out. He could feel her break and give.

He took a few moments to give her time to get use to his size. Which didn't take long, she started twitching under him, giving him the sign to start moving.

He could feel her walls shuttering and contracting around him. "Shh shit Jack," He stuttered as he licked the blood away from her ear and neck.

She couldn't▓t think straight, she had never felt this before, it was all new.

Her body began to shack as her orgasm took hold of her body ⌠Oh god...RIDDICK" She screamed, unable to think of anything else, her world faded away.

They stayed like that, locked together.

Easing away from her, he smiled alittle, she was all most completely out of it with sleep.

"Love you Riddick." Jack whispered as she rolled to face his chest and was completely out of it.

Taking a shattering breath, he eased away from her body and started to get dressed.

Leaning over her on his bed, he shook his head. "I love you too." He whispered as he turned and walked away.

4 weeks later

"Oh god, I cant be pregnant but I am. Its all here on this piece of paper." She said to herself as she walked home from the clinic. 'Imam's gonna kill me, if he ever finds out its Riddick's' She thought to her self as she walked in the house she shared with Imam.

End of flash back

"Hey Riddick," She said to get his attention, as she came out of her flash back.

"What?" He asked as he looked at her. He knew she had relived their last night together, he could see it written all over her face.

"We need to talk," She said as she heard the front door open and she knew who it was before she heard her yell out.

"Kyra sweetie, we are home. Ain't that right little man." The unknown woman yelled out as a set of tiny little feet came running towards the living room.

"MOM!!" Yelled a little voice as he came running in the door of the living room and stopped, staring at the man he didn't know. "Hi" He said as he looked between the man and his mom. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Oh shit

HIS POINT OF VIEW

'Oh shit she's got a kid,' He thought to himself as he looked down at the boy. He felt a little nagging sensation at the back of his mind, it was like he recognized this boy but couldn't place him so he pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Hi kid," He said as he looked down at the small child, who couldn't be no more then 4 years old.

HER POINT OF VIEW

'Oh shit, this is not the way I wanted him to find out' Thinking to herself as she turned towards her son, she smiled at him. "Hi sweetie, your home." She said as Imam's wife walked into the room.

Smiling at Mesha, she shook her head. "Got off Earlie huh?" She said trying not to look at Riddick.

MESHA'S POINT OF VIEW

'Oh this should be good, cant wait to hear what he has to say about this.' She thought to herself as she smiled at Jack and Riddick.

"Yes and Jason its bath time, sweetie." She said as she reached out a hand to Jason.

"I'm pretty sure we will be introduced later, come Jason." She said as she took the young boy out of the room and headed up stairs.

In the living room

"You said we needed to talk, about what?" He said as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

Walking over to a chair, he sat down and looked at Jack. She looked nerves and unsure of herself.

'That's not like her,' He thought to himself as he gave her one of his rare smiles.

Shacking her head, she looked up at him sitting across from her and smiled back.

"Alot but to start off I'll just come out and say it." She said as she got up and walked around the chair to look out the window.

"Jason's your son." She barely whispered but she knew he would hear her. So she keep her head faced towards the window and waited.

HIS POINT OF VIEW

'Did she just say Jason's my son?' He thought to himself as he looked at her.

'I have a son, oh shit.' He thought as he stood up and slowly walked up behind Jack.

Placing his hand on the windows ledge, he leaned into her and smelled her hair.

"No wonder your nerves and scared, you think I'm going to blow up don't you?" he asked as he leaned into her Little more.

HER POINT OF VIEW

She didn't know what he was thinking or doing but she stayed still and keep looking out side.

"What do you want me to say Riddick? Yes I'm nerves and a little scared. I didn't know how you would take this news." She said as she turned around in his arms and looked up at him.

"But your taking it better then I thought you would, why?" She said as she looked at him with wonder in her eyes.

HIS POINT OF VIEW

"Because I knew you wouldn't let me go with out a fight." he said as he leaned into her and hugged her.

"Imam had worned me not to talk to you alone, he said you might try and get me to stay with your body but I didn't believe him." He said as he lightly kissed her forehead.

"I knew what would have happen when we slept together, I knew you would have gotten pregnant. But I did it for you. so you wouldn't try to follow me" He said as he pulled back and looked at her.

HER POINT OF VIEW

"Oh god he told you." She said as she laid her head down on his chest.

"Your right, I thought you would stay if I gave you my body. You right given enough time I would have tried to follow you." She said as she smiled up at him.

"Jason knows about you but he doesn't know that you go by Riddick." She said as she hugged him.

HIS POINT OF VIEW

"That's good to know Jack. How about we go see how he is doing?" He asked as he pulled back from her. 


End file.
